


A Bit of a Stretch

by wonderussam



Series: Drarry Fisting [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fisting, HP: EWE, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, with bottom draco suggested at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderussam/pseuds/wonderussam
Summary: After having sex, Harry Potter has a suggestion for his boyfriend.





	

“Harder!” Harry said, jerking his hips as Draco thrust in. He was lying on their king sized bed, hair mussed and glasses askew. His drooling prick lay untouched on his bare stomach.

Harry moaned loudly as Draco’s prick brushed past his prostate. Draco paused, pulling out slightly. He thrust in partway in experimentally and was rewarded by Harry digging his fingers into his shoulders.

“There?” Draco asked.

Harry panted, then forced out, “yes! There! Fuck…”

Draco resumed thrusting, only going partially in. He nailed Harry’s prostate on each thrust, causing his lover’s prick to spurt little bursts of precum. Harry’s fingers dug harder and harder into his shoulders, leaving angry red crescents behind.

After a particularly hard thrust, Harry screamed. White fluid exploded out of his cock, painting his chest and splashing onto his glasses. Draco’s thrusts went deeper as Harry’s hole spasmed around him, until finally Draco grunted and painted Harry’s walls with his seed.

Draco pulled his softening cock out of Harry’s hole with a plop. A trickle of semen poured out of his open hole. It winked open and shut as Harry panted and stared into Draco’s gray eyes.

Draco rolled onto his side and lay next to Harry. He pulled him into a deep kiss, tongues twining slowly together. He pulled back, a string of saliva stretching tight between them. Draco pulled Harry into his arms and pressed his hips against Harry’s arse.

They lay there for a few minutes, basking in their post-orgasmic high. Harry twisted in Draco's arms until they lay face to face. He smiled.

“I want to try something. If you’re up to it.”

Draco quirked his eyebrows. He said, “I’m not going to be hard again for a while.”

“You don’t need to be.”

Harry sat up and, bemused, Draco followed. Harry’s emerald eyes stared into Draco’s for an instant, then he looked down. He said, “now that I’m all stretched out, I want to try… something.”

“You said that.”

“Prat!” Harry said, “just listen.”

He reached forward and grabbed Draco’s hand.

“I want you to put this,” Harry said, “in my arse.”

Draco's breath hitched and his eyes darkened. He asked, “are you sure?”

Harry and Draco liked watching muggle porn together. Both of them loved watching the male porn stars get fisted, but Draco only ever dared to fantasize about putting Harry in that position. He never thought he would get the chance to actually try it.

Harry said, “wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t sure, Malfoy.”

Draco hesitated. He wanted to try it so badly, but he knew that he had no idea what to do. Guessing at the look of consternation on Draco’s face, Harry said, “I did some research. This is what you have to do.”

Harry explained what he found about how fisting worked in real life. He emphasized the need for lube and short fingernails, as well as explaining the position of the hand. Draco nodded. It was pretty straightforward. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He got himself ready as Harry lay on the bed. Meanwhile, Harry cast another cleaning spell on his stomach. He winced as his stomach glowed blue, but it was over soon enough. It was worth it to be clean.

Draco returned in a few minutes to the sight of Harry on his hands and knees, arse fully exposed to the room.

“Eager, aren’t you?”

“Shut it. I know you want this as much as me.”

“True.”

Draco walked leisurely over to the bedside table and picked up the bottle of lubricant. He surveyed it for a few moments and noted that it was about halfway full. With as much as Draco was planning on using it, he would soon have to brew another batch.

He poured the cool thick liquid into the palm of his hand and set down the bottle with a dull clack onto the dark wood. He rubbed the lubricant generously onto his right hand and wrist until they glistened and dripped. He walked behind Harry and sat down on the bed.

Draco said, “are you ready, Potter?”

Harry chuckled. 

“What d’you think?” he said, pushing back his arse.

Draco took this as an invitation. He shoved a finger into Harry’s arse, parting like butter around him. He added a second and third in quick succession; Harry was still loose from the fucking and fingering he got before.

The fourth was a little trickier. Despite Draco’s efforts to put his fingers as close together as possible it still stretched Harry at a weird angle. Once he slid in to his second knuckle Draco encountered some resistance. He attempted to spread his fingers apart slowly, but Harry’s sphincter kept them squeezed shut. This did not deter Draco; he continued to slowly push his fingers in.

Harry moaned desperately as Draco’s fingers brushed against the edge of his prostate. His cock slowly began to fill once more. He grunted when Draco suddenly forced his fingers apart, stretching Harry farther than he ever had before, destroying the resistance in his rim.

Draco did this again and again, spreading his fingers further apart each time. After a few short minutes, punctuated solely by Harry’s loud breaths and moans, Draco slipped his fingers out entirely. He stood up and walked back over to the bedside table. Pouring the last of the lube onto his hand, Draco slicked it up once more.

Draco sauntered back over to Harry and stared. His hole was a fiery red and was barely managing to close. It looked nice and slick. It was beautiful.

Harry was ready. Draco made his hand into a cone and began to push it into Harry’s wet heat. It slid in but met with intense resistance once it reached his second knuckle. Draco pushed hard but Harry’s body kept him out. He began to twist his fingers back and forth, attempting to screw his hand in, and Harry groaned loudly.

Draco attempted to spread his fingers apart like he had before. Despite Harry's body’s attempt to keep them shut, Draco’s hand slowly spread open the rim. It was slow going.

Pushing his fingers together once more, Draco started to thrust his hand in as far as it would go. He pushed in and out, managing to get a little further in each time. Finally, he reached the final set of knuckles.

Harry’s rim was stretched white and Harry whimpered. Draco stroked his other hand along Harry’s back. He started to whisper,  
“So good Harry, we’re almost in. Just relax. Gonna pop my fist into your slutty hole. Stretch you all out.”

Draco resumed thrusting his hand into Harry’s heat when he saw his partner’s nod. After what felt like forever (but was really only a few minutes) Draco’s hand sunk in. Harry shouted out “Oh!” at the sudden pressure on his prostate. Draco was buried in Harry up to his wrist.

“Like it?” Draco asked, staying very still.

Harry groaned, then said, “fucking… yes! Just move already.”

“As you wish.”

Draco drew his hand back halfway then pushed in quickly. He was rewarded with a loud moan and a squirt of precum onto the sheets. He smiled and licked his lips.

After a few more thrusts, Draco began to shift his hand inside Harry. He spread out his fingers slowly and flattened his hand so that he could rub up against the bump of Harry’s prostate directly. This caused Harry to shout and buck his hips back, pushing Draco’s hand in farther.

“Like that, don’t you Potter?”

“Yes! Please…”

“Please what?” Draco said, pausing his ministrations. “Please stop?”

“No!” Harry said, twisting his head around to look at Draco. “I want more. Faster.”

Draco pushed his fingers hard against Harry’s sweet spot, then made a fist inside him. He practically pulled out then slammed back in, going in even further than before.

As he rapidly pumped his fist into Harry’s hole, Draco said, “stretching you all out. Never going to be tight again. Gonna have to stick my fingers in with my dick just to feel anything.”

Draco twisted his fist viciously. Harry squeaked and clenched his hole tight.

“Or maybe,” Draco said, “I’ll have to stick in my dick with my fist. Jerk myself off inside you.”

Harry moaned at the image, and Draco continued.

“Maybe I’ll plug you up. Keep you nice and open for me so I can push my fist into you anytime.”

Harry stiffened, hole spasming. He came all over the sheets. His hole was clenched so tight around Draco’s fist, and spurt after spurt of seed sprayed out of him. Draco continued to thrust, more gently now, until the hole relaxed. Being mindful of Harry's hypersensitivity, Draco put his fist back into a cone and slipped out his hand. The rim bulged out around him, keeping him in a few moments longer until Draco finally slid out with a plop.

Draco relaxed his stiff hand, rubbing the remaining lubricant off onto the sheets. He marveled at Harry’s hole all the while. It would not close, gaping open like a mouth, the rim an angry red. It would shrink slightly then spring open again, and even when Harry attempted to clench down it still would not close.

Harry finally collapsed onto the sheets, rolling over onto his back. He blinked at Draco lazily, a broad grin splitting his face. 

He said, “that was brilliant!”

Draco smirked and said, “enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“Hell yeah.”

Draco crawled up next to Harry and spooned his back. He was half hard. He pressed up against Harry, careful not to slip inside.

Harry murmured, “want me to take care of that?”

Draco rubbed against Harry's arse, and responded, “sure.”

Harry twisted over to the nightstand and groped for his wand. Taking it, he turned over to face Draco. He attempted to sit up but winced and abandoned that.

He said, “sitting’s out.”

He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his arms. Shifting until his head was between Draco’s knees, Harry used his wand to tap Draco’s forming erection. A blue glow eliminated the dried lube and spunk from earlier. He tossed his wand aside and it fell with a clatter onto the floor.

Harry’s tongue darted out of his mouth, touching the head of Draco’s dick. He swirled it around the glans, causing Draco to grow even harder. Precum started to bead from Draco’s slit only for it to be lapped up by Harry. He drew his hardness into his mouth.

Gagging slightly as the dick hit the back of his throat, Harry started to lick the shaft. Draco’s hips jerked up as he moaned, shoving himself further into Harry's wet heat. As Draco’s prick started to penetrate his throat, Harry began to suck. He swallowed down the head, throat fluttering around it, and Draco started to minutely fuck Harry’s throat.

“Yes, Harry! Yes! Feel so good.”

Harry chuckled, causing his throat to vibrate around Draco's erection. He pulled back momentarily and gasped a breath, then resumed sucking.

It wasn't long until Draco’s thrusts grew faster and less controlled. He grabbed at Harry’s head, pushing himself further down his throat, and came.

Harry swallowed down Draco’s come as it spurted out. When the last burst ended and Draco began to soften, Harry let his prick slip out of his throat. Rolling over Draco’s leg and shimmying upwards, Harry moved up beside Draco. He glared.

“Why did you grab me like that? I couldn't breathe, Malfoy.” Harry said.

Draco frowned and responded, “Didn't mean to. I forgot.”

Harry sighed, “it’s fine.”

“Turn over.”

Harry did so, and Draco spooned against his back. Draco whispered in Harry's ear, “we have to do that again.”

“Not now I hope.”

“Of course not!”

Draco pecked a kiss onto Harry’s ear then continued, “but sometime… yes. I quite like ruining you.”

Harry snorted.

“As long as you let me return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you want.


End file.
